Into Darkness
by Swato
Summary: Khan a ouvert le feu sur l'Enterprise, causant des dommages irréparables, laissant Spock dans l'incapacité de gérer ses sentiments. Kirk x Spock. Death!fic


**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Jim X Spock

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Star Trek ne m'appartiennent pas. MAIS JE VEUX SPOOOOOCK ! !

**Note:** spoil de Star Trek, Into Darkness. Death!fic

.

* * *

.

**Into Darkness  
**

.

Khan était mort. Son vaisseau s'était écrasé près de San Francisco et il avait péri dans le crash. Mais avant cela, il était tout de même parvenu à mettre l'Enterprise en situation périlleuse en ouvrant le tir plusieurs fois sur eux, causant des dommages collatéraux.

Il avait été question de contacteurs non-alignés, d'impossibilité de rediriger l'alimentation de l'Enterprise selon Scottie. Cela aurait été faire preuve de politesse que d'écouter ce que le technicien lui disait, plus logique également. Son origine Vulcaine aurait voulu qu'il prête plus attention aux dires de l'homme mais il éprouvait actuellement une incapacité étrange, qui bouchait ses conduits auditifs.

Spock ne secoua pas la tête comme il avait souvent vu Jim le faire quand il voulait retrouver ses esprits, il ne cligna même pas des yeux. En aucun cas ce genre de geste ne l'aiderait à se reprendre, il était curieux que les humains pensent que remuer leur procurerait plus d'aisance à la réflexion. Au contraire, ce genre de mouvement produisait une source de distraction plus grande qu'en restant immobile. Mais là n'était pas la question. Spock organisa les événements en colonne bien ordonnées en fonction des informations que Scottie avait mis à sa disposition:

* * *

**_Causes du dysfonctionnement antérieur de l'Enterprise: _**

_- Réacteur hors service_

_- Non alignement des contacteurs_

_- Impossibilité de rediriger l'alimentation_

* * *

**_Conséquences de ce dysfonctionnement: _**

_- Enterprise en chute libre_

_- Perte d'altitude_

_- Perturbation des commandes mécaniques du vaisseau_

_- Perte humaine considérable_

* * *

_.  
_

Scottie baissa les yeux, il avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. L'équipage de l'Enterprise était abattu et tous arboraient une mine sombre, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Spock quand ils passaient près de lui. L'infirmerie se vidait peu à peu, cependant, ce qui diminuait le nombre de manœuvre d'évitement. Le vaisseau était bien équipé mais ses réserves étaient limités, les blessés étaient donc redirigés vers l'hôpital de San Francisco pour de meilleurs soins en perspective. Quelques personnes seulement étaient restés en arrière. McCoy, Uhura, Scottie, Sulu, Chekov...

C'était une conduite illogique, Spock ne pouvait pas prétendre la comprendre, il n'y avait plus rien à faire dans l'infirmerie, il était donc irrationnel de rester dans une pièce où plus aucune activité ne pouvait être dispensée. Malgré son raisonnement, Spock se trouvait dans l'incapacité de céder à ce que son analyse Vulcaine lui imposait de faire: partir.

La housse bleue sur la table d'opération était fermée hermétiquement et ils étaient tous regroupés autour d'elle. McCoy avait les mâchoires serrées, il observait celle-ci avec son habituelle expression butée, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Spock supposa qu'il était submergé par les sentiments. Il lui était impossible de savoir avec exactitude la nature de ceux-ci mais la posture de McCoy laissait penser qu'il avait les plus grandes difficultés du monde à intégrer toutes les informations qui reposaient devant ses yeux, sa main était serrée autour d'un microphone, tellement fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Uhura avait portée une main devant ses lèvres et elle n'avait plus bougé depuis. Son regard était perdu au loin, dans ce qu'il se souvenait être une pose méditative, ses joues étaient trempées de larme. Sulu et Chekov étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre mais ne parlaient pas, personne n'ouvrait la bouche. Scottie venait tout juste de terminer son explication sur les causes des dysfonctionnements de l'Enterprise.

Un silence chargé de tristesse pesa sur eux. Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Uhura, elle s'empressa de plaquer plus fort sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer le son. Spock se tint plus droit encore si cela était possible, les mains jointes dans le bas de son dos.

McCoy s'éclaircit la gorge, sa main se crispa sur le microphone. Spock perdit sa pose droite et composée. Uhura quitta la pièce, de nouvelles larmes roulant sur ses joues. Chekov et Sulu s'éclipsèrent à leur tour. Scottie regardait toujours la housse bleue, les mains dans le dos en une imitation de l'attitude de Spock. McCoy parla d'une voix mal assurée, chargée de peine. Ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de cassures. A partir de l'analyse confuse du médecin, Spock réalisa une nouvelle colonne dans son esprit:

* * *

**_Solutions envisagées par le Capitaine pour remettre l'Enterprise en état de marche: _**

_- Activer la commande manuelle du réacteur hors service_

_- Réaligner les contacteurs pour rediriger l'alimentation_

* * *

.

Logique. Clair. Un plan d'une netteté parfaite.

McCoy secoua la tête, soupirant, il sortit une vasque de la poche de son uniforme et prit une gorgée de ce que Spock savait être de l'alcool. Le médecin n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool depuis qu'il avait entamé ses études à Starfleet. Scottie ne tînt pas plus longtemps, il posa une main sur l'épaule de McCoy et partit en disant qu'il devait remettre le vaisseau en état. Spock observait tout cela d'un œil neutre, essayant de ne pas s'investir émotionnellement. Une nouvelle colonne:

* * *

**_Conséquences aux solutions envisagées: _**

_- Exposition à des rayonnements ionisants _

_- Mortalité des cellules vivantes_

_- Perturbation des fonctions vitales_

* * *

.

McCoy laissa tomber sa vasque par terre et quitta la pièce, les paupières serrées sur des larmes qu'il ne voulait pas verser, sûrement par obstination et à cause de son caractère dur et fier. Spock était à présent seul avec la housse bleue.

La température de la pièce était tout sauf idéale pour son organisme et il aurait été préférable qu'il parte se réchauffer ailleurs. La pièce était intentionnellement froide cependant. Spock concéda que le fait avait une certaine logique. Sur sa planète, seule la raison importait et il avait toujours suivi un mode de vie conforme aux attentes du Vulcain moyen. Son geste n'eut pourtant aucune cohérence. Spock approcha de la table chirurgicale sur laquelle la housse bleue était posée. Il ouvrit lentement celle-ci, faisant glisser la fermeture silencieusement.

Son comportement aurait pu paraître offensant si d'autres personnes avaient été présente, Spock n'arrivait cependant pas à trouver de raisons suffisantes pour ne pas poursuivre. En dessous du tissus bleue, Jim Kirk apparut.

Spock le détailla, passant des cheveux blonds, au visage qui n'avait pas perdu sa teinte dorée, aux paupières bordées de longs cils, la bouche close, le menton et les pommettes saillantes, volontaires, une petite cicatrice sur le haut du front. Il n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander d'où elle venait. Spock avait milles fois posé le regard sur Jim, observé ses yeux rieurs, son sourire, une grimace, le froncement brute de ses sourcils, de son nez quand quelque chose lui déplaisait... Il se rappelait chacune de ses expressions.

* * *

**_Conclusion : _**

_- Irradiation mortelle_

* * *

.

Jim et lui avaient partagés tellement d'aventures en si peu de temps. Spock avait forgé un lien tellement fort avec lui, il était son T'hy'la... (1). Il ne comprenait pas comment son père avait fait pour ne pas s'effondrer quand sa mère avait périt dans la destruction de Vulcain, Spock se sentait si désemparé. Ses origines auraient voulu qu'il fasse preuve de moins d'émotivité mais il ne parvenait pas à réprimer le picotement qui saisissait ses yeux, le tiraillement violemment qui comprimait sa poitrine, la peine dévorante qui rongeait son cœur.

« Mon ami..., murmura t-il, brisé. »

Spock posa ses doigts sur les points psychiques de Jim. Tempe, front... L'esprit de Jim ne rencontra pas le sien. Il n'y avait plus que le froid, plus que ce vide effrayant qui lui fit enfin réaliser qu'il était seul. Jamais plus l'esprit de Jim ne se mélangerait au sien dans ce contact intime qu'ils avaient maintes fois initiés. Plus jamais il n'entendrait Jim "blaguer" comme il le disait si bien. Plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire, plus jamais il ne verrait ses yeux se plisser d'amusement, ses sourcils se froncer sous la concentration, plus jamais il ne serait éblouit par son intelligence. Il ne pourrait plus s'émerveiller des sentiments de Jim à son égard, plus jamais...

« Ashaya... » (2)

Spock se perdit dans une spirale infernale d'événements qui n'auraient plus lieu, de détails qui auraient paru insignifiant au Vulcain moyen mais qui faisait tout son monde à lui. La respiration lui manqua, ses yeux se fermèrent contre sa volonté, il chancela et saisit le visage de Jim en coupe entre ses mains, terrifié par le néant et écrasé par la solitude. Son cœur se serra violemment, de façon irrationnelle. Il posa son front contre le sien et prit une inspiration tremblante, ravalant un sanglot.

« Jim... »

Rien dans le vaste univers n'effacerait l'injustice de la mort de Jim.

Même pas la logique.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**1: T'hy'la: **frère, ami (très proche) ou amant en Vulcain.**  
**

**2: Ashaya: **mon amour en Vulcain

* * *

**Bon alors: je saiiiiiiis, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :D . Sinon vous allez bien ? *sifflote*  
**

**Une review, j'ai droit ? **


End file.
